He'll Smell Bad
by carleywrites4fun
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is 17, and she has stopped aging. Jacob Black is taking her to prom. They talk about the past and contemplate the future.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob/Renesmee He'll smell bad

Chapter 1. Getting ready

"Ugh! Alice, Rosalie! This dress is...way old!" I said unhappily looking at my reflection in the huge full length mirror in Alice and Jasper's bedroom. They had first squished me into a corset then forced a full length ruffled pink dress that looked like it came from the 1800s onto me. Not that I wanted to wear any dress. I was being forced to go to my own prom. The irony of the situation was almost unbearable.

Alice frowned. "I just had it made a month ago, Nessie."

Now it was my turn to frown. I pulled up one of the ruffles and smelled. It did smell new.

"Alice is right," Rosalie agreed. "It was modeled after my favorite dress I had as a human."

"There's the problem! I was kind of hoping for a dress from this century," I said.

Alice sighed. She gave me a fleeting looking then stomped-or, well, as close to stomping as she could get-off to her closet grumbling all the way. Her closet was as big, if not bigger, than her and Jasper's bedroom. She peeked her head out the door. "Nessie, come look for yourself and tell me what dresses are 'from this century," she quoted me acidly. I went off to her closet and started looking each dress over. "Ah-ha!" I yelled triumphantly lunging at the dress I had spotted. I held it up for Alice and Rosalie to see. It was a knee length strapless dress. It was a pleasant shade of lavender and had two rows of dark purple sequins around the top and bottom. It was simple. Just smooth lavender. It was beautiful. It was perfect for the occasion. It was very me.

Alice took a step forward, "I'm not sure I like it..."

"What are you talking about? You bought the dress!"

"Well, I'm sure the do-" Rosalie stopped her self, took a breath. Then continued. "I mean...Jacob, will love you no matter what you wear." she grimaced as she said his name.

Alice looked rebellious. "Oh all right. But I get to do her hair," she snapped.

I willingly stepped out of the super ruffled dress and into my lavender choice. Alice led me to the bathroom and sat me down in a hot pink salon chair. I groaned, _wonderful._ Rosalie covered the front of my dress with a towel. Alice pulled a brush threw my curly locks for what seemed like 100 times. She braided and un braided my hair. She braided and twisted changed her mind stopped to look into my future and then braided and twisted again. Rosalie stood behind Alice making occasional changes, Alice nodding in agreement at each one.

Alice stopped to check my future hair style and gasped suddenly. She opened her eyes slowly, a wide grin stretching across her face. Rosalie's expression of puzzlement matched mine. Alice whispered something into Rosalie's ear so I couldn't hear. The moment Alice pulled away Rosalie's expression changed so It looked as though she was being forced to watch something horribly gross. Alice giggled then swooped back toward my hair.

In the end she had my hair twisted into and elegant bun in the back of my head. She had deliberately left a small bunch of hair out. She told me that it might come in handy. Sometimes these vampires really get on my nerves with their stupid cryptic messages.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob/Renesmee He'll smell bad

2. First dance

"Wow honey, you look fantastic," My mom said pulling me into a hug as soon as I had come down the staircase.

"You really do," my dad agreed.

Jasper nodded and Emmett beamed. Carlisle grinned at me a split second after Alice left his side. Esme humming to herself walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Jacob will be amazed."

My dad looked up towards the door sudenly, "He's here." My stomach erupted with butterflies. I felt very weak even though I had just eaten.

My mom went to open the door. My dad came over to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Good luck, honey. Love you. Oh, and don't get too close to him. He'll smell bad."

Cryptic messages again. I walked to the door just as my mom opened it. There stood Jacob looking unusually crisp and clean in a black tux with a white shirt and dark green tie. My stomach was hit by another wave of butterflies.

"Wow..." he murmered starring at me.

I couldn't speak. I took a tentative step forward, testing my legs which now felt like Jell-O. He took a deep breath and walked forward into the house. He looked away from me and his eyes swept the room.

My dad cleared his throat, "You two had better be going, then."

"Yes, sir," Jacob said, soluting like a soldier.

"Have her home by 10:00," my mom added.

"Come on, Bells. You can trust me."

"Oh all right, Midnight. Better?" she countered.

"Extremely," he grinned at me.

Jacob took my hand and led me out the door. He held open the passenger door of his Rabbit. I stepped in and buckled the seatbelt carefully. Alice would never forgive me if there were any wrinkles in the dress. Jacob walked around the front of the car and stepped in the drivers side. He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"You look amazing, Nessie. I mean seriously...you just...your..." he sputtered into silence.

I blushed, "Well, you look, er...very handsome." He turned to look at me. His face full of humor.

We rode in silence to the gym at Forks High. He held open my door for me and the shut it behind me. He put his arm around my waist, and I put my arm around his. We got out onto the dance floor for the first song. It was a slow song. He put his hands on my waist. I linked my hands around his neck, with some difficulty due to his hight.

"Jake, I'm sure the Pack are having much more fun at the bonfire. We should be there right now." That was the reason for my objection to going to prom. I thought it a huge waste of time.

Jacob chuckled, "Nessie, we have forever to go to a bonfire. As long as you stay near me I won't age. And since your next to impossable to kill I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

I rested my head against his chest. I suddenly remembered my dad's warning. I inhaled deeply.

"Um...why are you smelling me?" Jacob asked trying to conceal a smile.

I pressed my hand to his cheek showing him the memory of my father warning me.

Jacob chuckled once I had my hand back around his neck. "Well?" he challenged.

"I don't get it. I think you smell good. A woodsy smell, like pine trees. Very manly. But why did he tell me that?"

"Vampires smell bad to werewolves and werewolves smell bad to vampires," he said matter of factly.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked concerned.

Jacob pressed his nose to my ear and moved down my jaw line. "Mmmm..." he said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob/Renesmee He'll smell bad

Chapter 3. Love

Jacob led me out to the school baseball field. I could still hear the music. He put one arm around my waist and took one of my hands in his other hand. I put my free hand on his waist. He pulled me closer. We started revolving around on the spot. I put my hand to his cheek to explain what words could not.

It was a memory of us from three years ago. We sat on the swinging bench in front of my family's house.

_"Nessie," _he had said. _"You need to know something...about us."_

_"What do you mean? Your my best friend, Jake. Nothing can change that," _I had responded immediatly.

_"Well, you know how Paul imprinted on my sister and Sam imprinted on Emily? How we thought it was rare? Well, aparently it isn't so rare."_

_"Do you mean you imprinted on someone Jacob? Who is she?"_

_"It's...it's you, Nessie. I'm in love with you. Unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."_

I did not take my hand from his cheek, but he saw no more memories. It was there for another purpose entirely.

"You never told me..." he stopped, looking embarressed.

"What?" I promted.

"Well," he hesitated. "You never told me if you feel the same way. That day, I mean."

I thought for a moment. "I thought you knew how I felt," I said slowly.

"You love me then?"

"Take a wild guess, wolf boy."

I giggled and leaned my head onto his chest. The bunch of hair fell from it's place behing my ear. Jacob tucked it back behind my ear. He put his hand on the back of my neck. His hands were _so_ warm. I wrapped my arms around him. We had stopped moving. The song had changed into a fast tune. I wasn't in the mood for that.

"I _do _love you," he persisted. "But you haven't said it yet. Not strait out like I have. I truely want you to love me. But I'm having a hard time believing that you would _ever_ love me. It would be like a confermation."

"Oh,Jake."

"Renesmee, please."

He had used my real name. Did he honestly believe I would have a hard time loving him?

"Jacob Black. I love you," I said solemly starring into his black eyes.

He didn't look convinced. "For goodness sakes! Jake, I love you!" I acted on impulse. Before I had time to think about it. Before he had time to respond. I pressed by lips against his. I pulled closer to him. At first he seemed to shocked to move. He was stock still. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... I mean, Ididn't think you believed me so I..." he put his hand over my mouth softly.

"You really love me?" He asked removing his hand.  
"I really do."

With that he picked me up and started spinning me in circles. I was laughing, he was laughing, we were having a good time. The two of us spinning in circles. After two of three minutes he set me back on my feet. I felt thoroughly dizzy. I couldn't see strait. I started forward toward him but somehow ended up going off to the side by about five feet. He laughed, aparently not dizzy at all. He caught and stedied me.

"So, before that whole spinning thing, where were we?" he asked smiling.

I tried to blink my dizzyness away. "We were um..." I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. I was too busy trying to figure out which Jacob was the real one. I blinked furiously. Finally getting my sight back. I was shocked to see how close Jacob was. Our toes where inches from touching. He took a small step forward closing the distance. He put a hand on each of my cheeks. I could feel my cheeks growing hot from his warm hands. He leaned his head in slowly. He stopped, his face inches from mine.

"May I?" he asked. His breeth was warm and sweet.

"Duh," I said pressing my lips to his for the second time. Always the gentlemen, he was. He held my face to his. I pulled my arms around his neck. I ran my hands through his shoulder length black hair.

The ride home went fast in his Rabbit. We held hands the whole also laughed a lot. I think that since I have to live forever. It's a good thing I get to spend forever with Jacob. The Rabbit pulled up in front of the house at 11:57. We had good timing. I had been thinking about Alice's strange behavior in the bathroom on the ride home. I think I know what it was about.

Jacob walked me up to the front door. He hesitated. "Edward obvouisly knows we're here."

"Yeah, but he trusts you."

I leaned forward. He hesitated.

"He trusts you," I repeated. Leaning closer. He gave me a good-night kiss and walked back to his Rabbit. I watched him until his car drove down the driveway and out of sight. I opened the front door. Everyone was looking at me.

"Hi," I said uncertainly.

"How'd it go?" my mom asked, grinning.

"Ask Alice."

Alice gave me a sheepish grin.

"You saw," I accused.

"Saw what?" she asked inoccently.

"Jacob and me."

"Well...yeah," she admitted shrugging. Everyone stared at me again. I thought again of my forever. With all these people to stare at me it would be a _long _eternaty. But I have Jacob. My love.


End file.
